Spider-Man: Repulse
by Kuzcopia
Summary: Spider-man meets a particular menace that is unusually difficult to deal with and understand. In his effort to deal with the situation, he is led to become a temporary guardian to a newly awakened super-empowered (meta-human). Instead of a liability however, Spidey ends up finding a comrade in his temp-partner. Even friend.
1. Chapter 1 - Too much Talk

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or any other Marvel character herein shown. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Steve Ditko, etc.**_

 _ **The Unseen, Bonnie aka Repulse, and Nhaca, as well as the plot related to them and that alien race, are original by me, but of course they're set in the Marvel Universe so I still hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic.**_

* * *

 **PART 1:** TOO MUCH TALK

Most people in this crazy super-hero world have to juggle two sides. Humanity, of course, we're all human.

And something else.

If his experiences had taught him anything was that he often found himself juggling a third.

"The kid's just scared, Tony."

"The kid's shooting cop cars out of the street."

"He didn't ask for what's happening to him." Peter didn't like when he was the voice of reason; it was usually a really bad sign. "He can't help lashing out."

"Like **you** did?"

There it was.

The mutants would never consider Spider-Man one of them, he didn't have the x-gene. On the other hand, he wasn't part of a successful scientific experiment, he didn't build himself tech powers.

Well, webs being the exception, but we're trying to make a point here. He wasn't a thunder god. He wasn't at all responsible for the science behind his accident, as Banner had been. He hadn't volunteered like Cap had or been subject to it completely against his will, like Cage, or even went after it and purposely acquired it, like Danny. And it didn't switch on and off either, it changed him forever in a very random accidental way when he was still a minor. For that reason, everyone thought of him as a mutant.

Except for the mutants.

He was also Peter Parker, the human. People often forgot how he had been before that fateful event with his uncle, the real life changer. Or he just hadn't told them. It was hard to keep track of what he had said to him or her, those days. Too many parallel world adventures. He wasn't even sure if the Stark he was talking with had been the one to create the Avengers anymore, or if that was some other timeline or some other world.

"I managed to hide it. If people showed up to hurt me-"

"You would've run." He was Stark, however. You didn't really convince him of anything.

People didn't think that about him because Tony was the type to eventually stop arguing, even agree if he had to, but his mind wouldn't have changed at all. Cap was the one that could go an hour saying no. His stubbornness was honest and vocal, Starks' wasn't, but it was still there. Just as strong.

There was only one way to deal with both of them when they were wrong.

"I'll take care of it."

Peter ignored the protests as he exited the room. He was too agile and fast for anyone to stop him unless they reacted quickly and decisively, which they wouldn't.

He ran across the corridor, webbed a loose window, pulling it open with a flick of the wrist, and swiftly jumped out with the confidence and litheness that came naturally to him.

It was a cloudy day. The clouds had come out while he was eating pizza inside. As he swung away, he looked back at Avengers tower with the same sense of awe he always had for it. Life had a way to sneak up on you, not only with bad things but with good things too. Often, he came to realize, one after the other. In that order.

Mere minutes later, he landed to hold a crouch against a lamp-post, looking towards the teenager who was shooting off some kinetic waves. He was surprised no one from the X-Men had shown up, so much so he couldn't help but give it a few more moments before interfering, waiting for them. Things never went well when they showed up after he got involved; it was only okay for **_them_** to fight mutant teens who were out of control.

He noticed someone was about to get crushed by a thrown car. In reaction, he shot up the web between the wall of a store and another lamppost, which bent with a loud creak when the car landed on it.

"Seriously, lady? Thing's been going on for five minutes, why're you still here?"

She didn't have an answer; they usually didn't. Not beyond gaping in surprise.

"Spider-man!" He looked towards the kid, a Latino youngster with a few tattoos, posturing in front of a beaten down apartment. Peter couldn't tell from his look whether he was friendly or hostile but then again, who was he to talk? His mask covered whatever intentions he had in a layer of stoic intimidation. That was - until he spoke.

"Hey!" He gave him the friendly spider-man hand wave. "I was passing by and heard this weird ruckus going on. Having a bad day?"

"I was just minding my own business, man! These pigs just crept up on me for no reason!"

It felt odd for him to be speaking at such a long distance. A couple of the police officers were yelling out orders and threats, unknowingly setting up to escalate the situation. He ignored them, of course. Onlookers were keeping a greater distance now, the woman almost getting crushed by that car had motivated them to show enough sense; that made him feel safer.

"Hey now, that's not fair, how often do _you_ bathe?"

"What?"

The moment of confusion was enough for Spider-man to pull himself closer, as close as a few feet.

"Whoah man! Step back!"

"Bro," he said in a joking tone, "you wanna settle down, know what I'm sayin'?"

He gave him a dumbfounded look. Peter looked back and saw even the cops had a look of displeasure on their faces.

"Eesh, that bad, huh?"

"Downright distasteful, man."

He shrugged. "Everyone's got their down days."

"Get out of the line of fire, Spider-man!"

He ignored the cops; he usually had to. If they opened fire, he had more than enough time to grab the kid and jump out of the way. Might even knock him out while he was at it, but for as long as he could, he preferred diplomacy.

Spider-man loved to talk.

"Now I know you're innocent, but c'mon, you think you look innocent to them?"

"Man that's racist, just 'cause I'm not some rich white bo-"

"What?" Peter threw a nervous laugh. "Psh wha- no, I mean, you're shooting their cars up and down the street. You're lucky you haven't killed anyone."

"Oh," he again hesitated, brain catching up, "uhh yeah, I knew that's what you meant. And they're the ones who're lucky, man! Any you come any closer to my mom's home, I'll freakin'-"

"Bake everyone cookies?" He interrupted him; the cops could hear them after all, and they wouldn't like know he was willing to hurt them. "Make some tea? Any of those things your mother would do if a cop came by?" He cocked his head to the side, seeing guilt in the young man's eyes. So, at least, his mom was nice, there was that. "Is she home right now?"

He glanced back; the answer was obviously no. She was probably working a third shift or something else to afford whatever it was the kid didn't value.

"That's irrelevant." That was an unexpected word.

"Uh huh. So, you know you're a mutant?"

He replied with an insulted look.

"Wha - no I'm not a mutant, what the hell?!"

"But you're shooting kinetic waves off your fists. Are you Shocker?"

"What's a shocker?" The tone and expression of utter confusion were too funny for Peter.

Spider-man burst out laughing out-loud, surprising everyone, especially himself.

Boy, he needed a laugh sometimes.

"You're not Shocker," Spider-man tried to regain his pose. "You're definitely a mutant."

"Man, that's **your** business. What I'm going through is alien crap, man."

There it was again. Spider-man didn't correct him; he couldn't do that without getting into the long story he didn't like to get into; which was a secret.

"Alien?" That was random, "Nah, you're definitely mutant."

"Man, I'm tellin' you," he honestly spoke in frustration. Surprisingly. "Thing came out o' thin air, it offered me power. N' of course I took it."

He didn't seem to be lying. There'd be no reason to, and besides, Spider-man suddenly realized the guy might be too old to suddenly show up as a mutant unless he hid it for a few years. He looked around at all the evidence that contradicted that hypothesis: there was the one weighing his big web down, another upside down on top of a bus stop, plus all the debris scattered in an outwards arc from the young man.

"Well that's interest-" Spider-man reacted instantly, some would say before it happened. He closed fingers upon his palm, aiming at the kid, webbing him into the house. A beam showed up from the side, coursing through the empty space where the mutant had been.

Or rather, the non-mutant.

Spider-man looked aside but saw nothing. He looked suspiciously at thin air, in the direction the beam of light had come.

"What was that?"

"Where'd that come from?!"

The cops were freaking out, they were unsure of what to do. He was with them there. Still, they, in particular, he supposed, felt a lot more in danger. A super power battle was about to take place, the kind of thing they really had little stock in.

He felt it again and turned his body around, more beams missing him and instead hitting the ground. His spider-sense flared in his head, his nervous system kicking off all-out readiness for a fight. He prepared to dodge the next beam and web the source. Instead, part of the house collapsed inwards.

"Oh no!" It was after him.

He had considered this, however, Peter had the piece of the web that was stuck to the kid right next to him. He kicked it up.

"Even you, Spidey!" The voice came from inside and his spider-sense flared. Peter knew the blast was about to hit him, an attack from the kid he was trying to help. He hadn't grasped the webbing firmly enough to pull while also jumping away. His best bet would be to hope he was strong enough to stand against the force of the blast.

It completely blew him away.

Between his strength and his sticking skin, there was a lot of power involved in a force strong enough to blow him away. Peter then realized how the guy had really been holding back against the cops.

Spider-man regained his senses a second later, instantly reacting, to grab onto a lamp-post on the other side of the street so that he could spin, once, to use the momentum to fling himself back to the house. Across the street and over the police barricade he went, he was momentarily surprised the barricade was still standing, but that didn't hold his attention long.

Spider-man heard screaming. He stormed inside but landed in the hall too late. He found nothing but a good kid who wanted to be bad, looking shocked with a cauterized hole through the chest.

Spider-man swallowed his sadness, trying to occupy his mind with catching the invisible force that had murdered the young man. Most likely related to whatever had mutated him, or transformed him.

He heard crackling coming from the hole the attacker had created by bursting into the house and reflexively threw a tracker. He saw it hit a surface in the air before simply slipping off. He threw a web through the hole too, and it hit something, but again, didn't stick.

He jumped through the hole and stood on the roof for a minute or two, hoping it would try to kill him. The webs didn't work, but he still had his spider-sense. Another notion of where the thing was and he'd jump down and throw something heavy at it, some of those cars were gone anyway. Maybe he would try to grab it.

Nothing.

He looked down at the kid again, the crowd around him divided between looking dumbfounded, angry or scared. He, however, focused on the kid.

Had he immediately taken him down…no talking, no diplomacy, perhaps the young man would have survived. Talking had gotten the kid dead, and talking is what Peter had done.

Was he always going to screw up?

He heard the noise of a jet.

 _The X-Men_. They had arrived.

He decided to leave, he wasn't in the mood to deal with their belligerence.

He had to figure out what had happened there.

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _I'm sorry to disappoint but there will be no X-Men characters in this story :). Next up, however, Spider-man follows up on this situation to try and figure out what exactly is this invisible menace that is so impervious to stickiness, while he copes with the guilt of his mistake. He gets smart._

 _Also don't worry, the story is fully written. Next update will come up next week, God willing._


	2. Chapter 2 - Let's not mess up

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or any other Marvel character herein shown. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Steve Ditko, etc.**_

 _ **The Unseen, Bonnie aka Repulse, and Nhaca, as well as the plot related to them and that alien race, are original by me, but of course they're set in the Marvel Universe so I still hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic.**_

* * *

 _ **PART 2:**_ Let's not mess up

He crouched on the ledge of a building, far away but not so far he couldn't still discern the place he had failed that day. He was far enough that he couldn't discern which members of the x-men were there – they had arrived meanwhile – but he was close enough to pool his thoughts with the aid of the scenery. It helped to look at the things you were thinking about.

The beams had been blue, and not at all small. They were, as the teen's wound had evidenced, as wide as a man's chest. They could apparently be fired at a rate of one every second, which was a lot slower than bullets, but still fast enough that most wouldn't be able to dodge.

The teen said he had received his powers from an entity from the skies but that could be anyone. Anything. He said alien but far as Spider-man knew, the teen had not even seen the face of his benefactor.

Meanwhile, the attacker, whatever it was, was invisible, impervious to his webs and tracker, which meant to both chemical and magnetic, which meant it wasn't a surface per say. Maybe a kinetic shield? Unlikely, he had been able to web those in the past, it was definitely some type of shield, and one that was also cloaked.

He sighed.

 _I should talk to Tony about this._ But he didn't want to, the less one could feed the man's ego, the better.

One of the x-men looked around, reminding him they might have some way to spot him so he begrudgingly jumped back and flipped backward. He dropped off the building the opposite side, swinging away.

 _I should leave this to them_ , he thought momentarily, _but they don't know the kid was actually not one of them, they didn't witness the attack. So I could tell them?_

He didn't see that working out too well. Moreover, it wasn't a mutant issue so he didn't want to involve them, especially since they used far too many kids in their teams.

 _I can handle it._

He turned a corner and caught someone running after a mugger. He shot a web at the man's hand, sticking it to the ground, and kept going.

 _Probably._

He increased the frequency of his patrols. If there was something going around empowering people in the open, there was a chance he would catch it. After two days, he decided instead to invest in active surveillance: hidden cameras around open-aired public spaces that didn't see a lot of people. It took him a whole day and cost him a few months' worth of salary, but you couldn't argue with results.

The very next day, he watched the recording of a young woman having the…experience. A bright light, an unintelligible language, her agreeing and then being knocked out. The girl then received a projection of some kind, becoming the victim of an emitter he didn't recognize. It all made him feel terrible about not having been there.

Whatever it was, it waited for her to wake up, offered more unintelligible speak and then whatever was producing the light rose up into the air and vanished. Left behind, she looked over herself confused. She grasped at her head in a pained reaction and then something pushed out against the air and toppled the camera out of the tree branch he had left it on.

 _Is it the same power?_

That was by far the least relevant question, however. Had Janko, the Latino kid he had failed to save, been attacked because he was telling Spider-man about his encounter?

 _Or did I just arrive there when he was already about to be attacked? And if that's the case, why?_

Regardless of the answers, his main priority was to find her. He executed his virtual machine, which he used to connect to Avengers headquarters through a backdoor port he had one day left there, and then used a backdoor Tony had for connecting to S.H.I.E.L.D. systems. He didn't know whether Tony knew about his or not, it didn't really matter.

He could certainly find out if he looked but hacking was something Iron Man wouldn't expect of Peter.

He had a face-recognition program, S.H.I.E.L.D. one, to run on the image he had from the girl. Meanwhile, he put in an instant lasagna into the microwave.

He ate it while going over the girl's social network profiles, discovering her workplace. Content, he ran his cleanup subroutine, which would clear the residuals of his connections in the Avenger systems. Tony's connection cleaned up on S.H.I.E.L.D side.

He hopped to the side and opened the closet, but frowned at only having one suit there.

 _Forgot to put the costumes to wash, argh._ He was running out of spares.

Shrugging, he got dressed, brushed his teeth, and left.

 _It_ _will be different this time._

He left his home towards her workplace, which was on a different part of the city. He had to hurry if he wanted to see her arriving.

Alas, she didn't show up. He wondered if she had simply not updated her social networks, but then it occurred to him she might have stayed home due to what happened to her.

 _That makes sense._ _A normal person won't just go back to work after something like that._

Still, he staked it out in the hopes he would notice something out of place, in the hopes the invisible foe was there.

At a certain point, though, he got hungry, so he webbed down to a nearby block and walked up to a hot-dog place. The man was startled to see him.

"S-spider-man?"

"Hey," he waved in a friendly greeting, "gimme one with everything."

"You're gonna pay for it, right?"

"Do you ask everyone that question? Or just people in tights?"

"Ain't got nothin' against tights, my man, just masks," he joked back as he prepared his hot-dog, Peter gave a small laugh and handed him 10 bucks.

"That's fair enough, sir."

He handed Spidey the hotdog.

"Your change's—"Peter had already left. He sat, ate the hotdog, and then waited to see if maybe she would work the afternoon. She didn't.

 _I can go to her place but if I'm the reason Janko was attacked, she might get attacked too. Plus, I don't really want to stalk the girl, I'm too old to claim that's not creepy._

Memories of all the times he had stalked a girl rushed into his mind, making him feel pretty bad. He had always had an ulterior reason, it wasn't like…

 _Argh._

He didn't want to think about it so he left for her home address.

It was an apartment building, of course. It took him a few minutes to find out exactly on which floor and room she was on, but he did find her. At that point, he couldn't but give a big sigh. He was about to do something he had never done before, but he had no other clue as to how to keep her out of harm's way. At that point, she probably didn't know the danger she was in, if he tried and talk and explain the situation, the whole thing might develop as it did with Janko.

He looked around a bit nervously. Was the invisible enemy around? Watching him? Waiting for him to make a move?

All the more reason to just get it over with.

 _No talking._

She didn't have any windows open, he couldn't blame her for that after what she had experienced. But he refused to wait until she was about to die, he was going to beat the danger to the punch this time. And if that meant a broken window, well, he could afford that much.

He webbed the wall and pulled himself. On the way, he webbed the window and ripped it off its hinges, all while leaning back. The window flew over him as his body entered her apartment feet-first. He landed and deftly bent forward into a standing position, jumping at her to try and reach before she could use her powers. She still managed, however.

A kinetic wave blasted outwards as she frowned in pain, but she had not been quick enough. Spider-man was sent to hit the wall, but he quickly got up, putting back the sedative in his pocket.

"Whu?"

She stumbled as he got up, he didn't walk or slow down in any way, he leaped at her again.

"Spidermuh?"

He caught her as she was about to fall, threw her over his shoulder and ran back to the window, only to realize she wasn't exactly dressed for outside. She had a care-bears sweater, which was fine - if embarrassing - but it was huge on her, stretching down to her knees, so she was only wearing underwear as far as her legs were concerned. That wouldn't do for outside.

 _Augh_.

It was ridiculous he cared about that. Feeling like a laser was about to come out of nowhere, he frantically stormed through the apartment, trying to find clothing. He quickly retrieved the clothes that were left hanging on a chair, a shirt, jacket and some jeans, most likely from the previous day, and then a blanket that was left unattended on a couch. He wrapped her in that, always nervous, looking around perturbed and worried that his spider-sense would flare up.

He quickly left through the window with the woman and a change of clothes wrapped in the blanket, over his shoulder.

He jumped out and swung away, trying not to be seen.

No lasers. Nothing but the overbearing shame of having just kidnapped someone.

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _Next up, we meet up Bonnie and learn more about what this invisible menace is all about, or at least as much as she knows :). Hope you enjoyed it._

 _Also don't worry, the story is fully written. Next update will go up next week, God willing._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Unseen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or any other Marvel character herein shown. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Steve Ditko, etc.**_

 _ **The Unseen, Bonnie aka Repulse, and Nhaca, as well as the plot related to them and that alien race, are original by me, but of course they're set in the Marvel Universe so I still hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic.**_

* * *

 _ **PART 3:**_ The Unseen

It was night time when he heard her move. A rustle came from inside the blanket, he had his back turned towards her, and there wasn't really anything she could do that could endanger him anyways, especially in the open rooftop where they were located. Plus, he figured she would feel safer like that.

"Don't freak out, I won't hurt you."

"It **is** you," she commented, "why did—what's going on?"

"There's a change of clothes to your right, feel free. Sorry, I had to take you like that, talking first didn't work out last time."

"Last time?" She sounded already busy, changing, he assumed. He was crouched on the very ledge while she was at the center. He was still nervous, had whatever-it-was followed him? Was it hovering somewhere near? Invisible? Waiting for the right time?

"I know something talked to you. It gave you power?" She gasped. "Did you see the news about the kid that was attacking the cops? Last week?"

"No...? Maybe? Was that before or after that big monster fought the Hulk?"

 _Of course, who can keep track of a kid who blasted cops until he was killed by a laser? It's just a footnote to the daily events in New York City._

"The kid was given powers, like you. Something went after him and killed him."

She gasped again.

"The Unseen."

He reflexively looked back at her. Luckily, she had already changed. The pants were on and the jacket was over her care bears sweater, no sign of the shirt, however, he supposed it was under the sweater. She looked funny but how could he blame her? With her disheveled, dark curly hair brushing over her shoulders, glossy brown eyes from just waking up and the lack of make-up. She didn't seem that bothered by it, but then again, he was a man in a mask. It was surprising enough she wasn't nervous about him, which in turn meant she was one of those who believed he wanted to help and not that he was a menace to society.

He was thankful for that, it was a lot easier to help when that was the case.

"What's the unseen?"

"He warned me about it, I didn't think-" she looked around, paranoid, and he was happy to see that she was scared. "He said it was a remote possibility."

"I'd like to help you," he stepped out of the rooftop's edge, "but I kind of don't know what's going on."

"Help beat the Unseen?"

He raised an eyebrow. It seemed to him she trusted whatever had given her power.

"Sure. Let's go with that, what is this unseen?"

"It's what he called it," she again looked around, "they said there's a… _entity_ out there, in the galaxy, looking for people like me. They gave me this power in the first place so I could protect myself from it."

 _There's already a lie there since this Unseen is obviously already here. Or did "he" not know?_

She seemed super nervous, more than was helpful actually. He figured he should tone it down a little bit.

"What's your name?"

She looked back at Spider-man, a bit surprised. "Oh. It's Bonnie."

 _Yeah, a black woman called Bonnie. Must be an interesting story behind that._

"Okay, Bonnie, now since this unseen has attacked already, either that person was lying to you or he doesn't know it's already here."

She brought a hand up to her mouth.

"Oh boy, oh no. I haven't had enough time to train this thing."

"Who's he?" She looked at him inquisitively. "That guy who gave you powers."

"The E.T.," she stated quite casually because of course she would, "he came down on top of me in a tiny ship, and he told me."

"Tiny ship, huh? What's that? Golf-cart size?"

He walked towards her, still nervous, as she gave herself a small laugh. "I'd say about the size of a newsstand." He preferred to be close enough to her that his spider-sense would know if any of them was attacked. "Bonnie, I dunno that you can trust this guy."

"Alien."

"Sure," he wasn't convinced of that yet, "so he came at you in a tiny ship? Then what?"

"He told me I wouldn't believe him, he told me that-" Spider-man pulled her out of the way as a laser pierced through the floor, inches from hitting her.

 _Not this time!_

Without hesitation, he leaped backward out of the building's ledge, arm wrapped around her to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Ahhh!"

"Grab on!" She already had, and quite frantically too.

"AAAhhhhh!"

They swung away. His sense helped him move them out of the way of a few laser beams but his swinging quickly took them off the range or, at least, that was what he assumed since they stopped.

 _Alright so am I fast enough to escape or is it just following us silently? Invisible? I need a plan but first I need to know what I'm dealing with._

"Haha, this is kinda fun! Wooo!"

He smiled. He liked it when they didn't panic about the swinging, even more so when they saw the same enjoyment in it that he did.

He stopped on another rooftop and they both looked around, paranoid about the unseen enemy that could attack them.

"I dunno how it finds us, you have any ideas?"

"He said that's why he gave me the power, so I could fight it!"

He looked back at her.

"That's what I was explaining, he told me how things in the galaxy, some of us have a portion of this energy, right? This thing that used to be…like, someone's, but it was splintered to keep itself safe from the Unseen. Sent all across the galaxy, into all kinds of life. It's energy that's hiding inside matter. He told me it's one of my organs."

 _She keeps saying the power is meant to fight it, but a kinetic force is not gonna do anything against a laser. Or it shouldn't at least. Right?_

 _Wait, did she say organs?_

She continued, however, not even thinking about that. She sounded scared, but at the same time, excited. "He said he was seeking these people out and giving them the means to fight the unseen because he can't be everywhere."

 _So it's possible this is all true and "he" just doesn't know about this Unseen already being here. Also, maybe the thing didn't just kill Jankos, maybe it consumed whatever it is that was inside him. In one of his organs…_

He focused again on her. "Did he leave any way to communicate with him?"

"What?" It was like the thought had occurred her for the first time, "Hey, you're right! If he can deal with it why not do that?"

He looked to the side. _Why indeed._

"Did he explain how you're supposed to fight? Or what it is?"

"He says it's pure concentrated force, that's how it remains unseen, it controls physics inches around its skin. The power he gave me's supposed to get through that."

"Hm."

 _That would explain my webs and tracker not working. So the only way to damage it is to use her power? Which means I'm now supposed to use her as bait and ambush it, and then something goes wrong because there's obviously lies in the middle of this whole story, and she gets killed. Then I hunt down this benefactor, find out the truth, build something and take it down._

This was what experience was like. He could see the whole thing unraveling because he had gone through it countless times before. But that is also why he was an Avenger and no longer a dumb kid fresh out of mourning a tragic loss.

He looked back at her, she was looking to him for answers, for help, for a way to continue living.

 _Not this time._

He was going to skip a few steps and hunt down her benefactor. Science first, knock heads later.

"I want to understand what's up with you that the unseen wants so much. Do you mind doing some blood tests and cat-like scans?" Whatever was in her could probably be used to track who gave it to her.

"What? He gave me this power to fight it, let's just ambush it!"

"Not now," Spider-man smiled inwardly, "we should find out what's going on, first. Trust me."

She looked aside disappointed, but at the same time resigned.

"Well, I did want to practice with it more."

"Practice?" He was surprised at that.

"Well yeah. Gotta know how to use it, I put in some sick days and I've been trying it out. Do you think I'll get to keep it?"

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to keep it."

"How about we find out what it is, first? How does that sound?"

She stepped back and looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah okay."

The spider-sense again alerted him and, again, he was fast enough to grab her and run. She enjoyed the swinging again but he couldn't help but feel hunted. No matter what he did or where he went, the thing knew where to find her.

It reminded him of...

 _Morlun_.

He gulped at the memory.

 _Hate feeling like this. Anyways, I guess I need portable equipment._ _I'll stop by the lab, first._

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _Next up, Spidey and Bonnie work together to figure out the nature of her ability as well as of the Unseen!_

 _Also don't worry, the story is fully written. Next update will go up soon, God willing._


	4. Chapter 4 - Hoping for the Best

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or any other Marvel character herein shown. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Steve Ditko, etc.**_

 _ **The Unseen, Bonnie aka Repulse, and Nhaca, as well as the plot related to them and that alien race, are original by me, but of course they're set in the Marvel Universe so I still hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic.**_

* * *

 _ **PART 4:**_ Hoping for the Best

Peter Parker was very used to fighting sleep so the feeling of exhaustion felt more familiar than not, although no less painful. They had grabbed some equipment and been on the move since then, trying to get his research done.

It felt weird, swinging with a girl and a bag filled with chemistry equipment and his smaller laptop. Well, technically, she was holding those extra things, which made him nervous the first few times but, as with everything else he didn't like, he got used to it.

Only he didn't, really, they were swinging differently after she almost dropped his microscope.

It took a few minutes to resume each time but, so far, he had avoided attacks. He had counted how long it had taken the thing to find them for the second time, taking into consideration the distance he had put between them, so there hadn't been a third.

He would pack up and move to another place a couple of minutes before he predicted it would arrive.

Unfortunately, that meant working only about twenty minutes at a time. It had now been six hours since they had started, and Peter suddenly felt an abrupt need to breathe.

"Argh, please stay there and don't look."

"Wha-" She was confused but quickly turned away when she saw him remove the mask.

He set it on the ground next to him and looked up, breathing hard. "Just need some air."

He took some strong breaths of the New York tainted air. Wearing the mask for too many hours started to freak him out. He hadn't yet thought about whether that was a present thing or if he had always had that aversion.

"Why do you hide your identity?" She asked glancing to find out he was keeping his back to her anyways. She would know his hair but that would be it, he didn't have that much of a recognizable hair style, especially after a full day of it being shoved into his mask.

"So people I know don't get hurt."

"But cops also have people they know, right? Captain America doesn't hide who he is? Actually, nobody in the Avengers does."

"I guess I'm not as brave as they are," he shrugged with a smile she couldn't see. He remembered a time when people knew who he was, things had gone sour very fast. Again, he could not tell if this was an event that had still happened or if it had been whisked out of existence by some crazy power.

Like Wanda's…the Scarlet Witch.

How they ever forgave her would always be beyond him.

If there was any benefit to the crazy day-to-day dangerous happenings was that it helped him focus on what's happening instead of getting lost on what had or had not happened.

And who he hadn't forgiven.

"Is that a joke?"

"I honestly don't know anymore," he replied as he labored on, "I should go get the camera, actually, I never did get it back. If Osborn finds it he can track it back to my-" he realized he was talking nonsense.

"What?"

"Sorry," he shook his head. "Uff, too much thinking makes the spider go nutty."

"I don't think that's a saying."

"Well, I just said it so I guess you're wrong."

She giggled and, at that moment, his watch beeped. They both groaned and he looked down in two seconds of rest before putting the mask back on and putting everything else back into the bag. She opened her arms and hugged him sideways so he didn't have to grab on to her. That way, he could carry the bag.

Off they went once more.

He was so tired he considered going to Avengers tower, but that wouldn't be good, most if not all of them had gone off on some intergalactic mission. He had ignored that call on behalf of what he was doing, and whoever didn't go most likely was also dealing with their own problems.

He could do this, he just had to find what exactly was off about Bonnie in comparison to everyone else. Then maybe he could track "him" to the next lucky guy or gal.

"Man, swinging is really fun."

"Yeah."

"You should like, give people rides. For money."

He almost looked back at her.

"I should let people ride me for money?"

She snorted.

"Well, I guess when you say it like that…"

"Hey, do you like sports?"

"Hm?" She seemed surprised he would ask that out of the blue, and she should be. "Yeah, baseball! I've always been a fan. You?"

"No, not really my thing," he had to admit, feeling a bit awkward. She agreed.

"Why did you ask then?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "I'd ask about the weather but it's pretty obvious. Ugh, I need to figure this out soon, we both need a shower."

"Yeaahh…and to sleep."

"Ha," Peter laughed, "lacking sleep always reminds me how much we need to miss something to enjoy it properly."

The watch beeped the time alarm. Spider-man sighed and packed up.

It took him the rest of the day to get some progress. His eyes were growing darker, he imagined, and Bonnie resumed her power practicing to better pass the time.

He found out that a mutation had been provoked in her brain. She had been given a sort of telepathy, but she wasn't exactly telekinetic. She wasn't producing kinetic waves, but rather, telepathically ordering molecules to get excited. They were expanding off each other and that created the appearance of a telekinetic wave. At least, that's what he could conjecture using his portable equipment.

That being the case, he could understand how it would affect something that was, he could suppose, doing the same. He didn't know how to remove it from her, less even if he should consider trying, but he did know how to use that to find others.

Although that would be useless as what he wanted was to find others before the mutation.

"Okay, I've been able to see how your power's working," he revealed, "but I can't find anything other than that. There's nothing different about you, per say, a part of your brain's just been unlocked," he leaned back and looked up, tired and exhausted.

"Unlocked, huh? Hmm… maybe it's whatever you found about the powers?"

"That's what he did to you, not like, why you. If he's telling the truth."

"So what?"

"So I won't be able to find who else he's after," he scratched his head, trying to think, "I guess we go back to—"the watch beeped and they both groaned, a reaction that was getting more and more familiar.

He put on his mask and they swung away.

"We'll do it the old fashioned way. I'm guessing this guy of yours is not the _Unseen_ so maybe he was tracked."

"How do we find out?"

"We call in favors," he said a bit unhappily. He didn't like needing others but the lack of sleep was getting to him. They needed to find out fast or they'd be left with nothing better to do than try and ambush the unseen hunter, and hope for the best. Otherwise, they might pass out and not even put up a fight.

He really didn't want to do that. But he had to take a risk of some kind, so he took them to his home next. He needed to charge some of his stuff anyways.

"Is this your house?"

"It's a friend's, he's outta town."

She giggled.

"I don't think that expression should be used in New York, it's kind of not a town. At all."

"What do you have against expressions? I mean, really," he got his back-door into Stark's network and used its backdoor to S.H.I.E.L.D. once again. This time, unidentified flying objects.

 _Thirty matches,_ he observed, _of course._ One of them had probably been the cause for the Avengers's big call. Or maybe not at all, actually, maybe it was something different.

"I just think about them, they sound wrong sometimes."

"Are you a Lit. student?"

"I was, yeah," she shrugged, "for all the good it did me."

"Well it's a good thing you can't see my commas," he packed up again, he wasn't risking it until the watch beeped that time, it was his home, after all, the last thing he needed were holes in it.

"Yes, I can. All lit students can see people's commas."

Spider-man looked at her odd.

"What?!"

"I uh…I dunno," she massaged the base of her nose as a reaction, "it's been a long day."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "so long it's been two."

"What? Really?" She reflexively looked for a clock, finding it next to the couch in the middle of the room, and the realized the clock wouldn't tell her what day it was.

"Let's go," he extended his arm and she hugged around his neck again, it was time to keep moving.

On their next stop, he managed to check up on half those matches.

On the one after that, he finally found the information he could use. A small ship spotted around the moon, confirmed by the Shi'ar to belong to the Anolians, a harmless race of environmentalists. S.W.O.R.D. had suggested the ship be left alone as it posed no danger, it carried tourists and that was all. S.H.I.E.L.D. had concurred.

He looked up all the information on that, there wasn't much but, in usual human faction, in the few weeks, since the ship had been caught on surveillance, S.W.O.R.D. had already found out all about its tech.

There wasn't anything about it super advanced, most interesting was the mention of fuel. Basically hydrogen. Likewise, the race was reported to be vegetarian, no one on their planet ate meat. He'd keep that in mind.

"Your guy's a vegetarian apparently," he reported back.

"Really? Like our type of vegetarian? And is that, like, the one that eats cheese?"

"I dunno," he mumbled in response, "I guess S.W.O.R.D. didn't care about being that specific."

"What's a sword?"

Peter looked up at her, _Crap._ "Forget you heard that."

"Why?"

He decided to play it cool. He simply looked down and casually said: "they'll probably kill you if they find out."

She gasped nervously.

"Why haven't they killed _you_?"

"They try sometimes," he casually added. Of course not for that reason but something always happened every now and again to make the other heroes want to fight him. It was stupid. "Spiders are slippery, though."

"No they're not," she argued, "they're the opposite of slippery."

"Geez, it's like having an English teacher for a side-kick."

"I'm your sidekick?!" She asked, a bit too excitedly for his preference.

"No, that was a—" he shook his head, "can ya like, not pay close attention to everything I say? Most of it's _really_ not worth noting." And at that, the watch beeped again, and with it, so did their groaning repeated.

On the next stop, he figured if he were going to try and find this alien, he would have to assume he was still in New York for some reason. If he were somewhere else or had left, he'd never find him anyways.

He handed Bonnie some Chinese take-out and bottle of water, they both opened and started eating almost immediately, ravenously hungry.

Meanwhile, he thought about what clues he had to find the alien.

 _A vegan alien who needs to stock up on hydrogen…_

They were both thinking about it but either she also couldn't think of a lead, or she was too immersed in eating. As he was.

"Leth's jusfh fight," she suggested out of the blue, followed by a loud gulp, "seriously, I'm so tired, let's just take it down."

"We're almost there," he said, even though he really totally felt the same, "just need to figure out where a vegan alien's gonna hang out."

"Ahh…" she looked up, exasperated. Comically, not two seconds later, she fell asleep with a fork in the food and while sitting up straight.

He gave her a few minutes. In his experience, sometimes, even a ten-minute nap could change the world inside a mind, and revitalize you.

His clock, after twelve, beeped, startling her out of her sleep.

"Waah!" She fumbled and threw the food away. "Oh no, no no!" she almost cried as it fell from the building. "Nooooo…I'm still so hungry…"

Spider-man gave her what was left of his meal and picked her up.

"You sure about this?"

"Don't eat while we're swinging but sure, just hold on to it and you can have it."

"Sorry for falling asleep…did you have any idea?"

"Yes, actually," he nodded, "the alien comes from a vegetarian race, that means he's never had meat, but at the same time, he's not exactly against it by principle."

She looked up at him confused.

"Hamburgers, pizzas. My guess is he'll be experimenting?" He shrugged. "Let's give it a quick try and if we don't find him, we'll just fight the Unseen - hope for the best."

"Alright! Sounds good," she said, a bit excited.

But not Peter, Peter really didn't want to do that. Hoping for best, right then, was hoping they would find this alien.

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

Coming up next, Spidey tries to find this benefactor but can he do it before Bonnie decides she's too tired to run around anymore? Action coming.

 _Also don't worry, the story is fully written. Next update will go up soon, God willing._


	5. Chapter 5 - Sleep Wanted

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or any other Marvel character herein shown. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Steve Ditko, etc.**_

 _ **The Unseen, Bonnie aka Repulse, and Nhaca, as well as the plot related to them and that alien race, are original by me, but of course they're set in the Marvel Universe so I still hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic.**_

* * *

 _ **PART 5:**_ Sleep Wanted

Camouflage devices were a typical thing in aliens; that much he knew. They wouldn't be allowed on the planet without them anyway, at least not peacefully.

That was how he hoped to recognize the alien because they came in two types. One, the facial expression reflects that of the real face, and he was betting the alien would be surprised to see the girl strolling in to meet him, out of nowhere. Two, the facial expression doesn't reflect a real face, and where other people would see some weird New Yorker they needed to avoid, Peter would know better.

"Nope. He's not here."

Maybe the alien had already tried hot-dogs. The amount of restaurants in New York was boggling, however, for how long would he search?

"So what's it like?"

He looked back at her mid-swing.

"What?"

"Being you?"

"Funnier than other people think, I'll tell you that much," he said a bit spitefully. She chuckled and shook him mildly.

"No, I mean, the vigilante thing. This, doing this. I mean anything looks cool when it's new, but you've been doing it for a long time now, right?"

 _Ain't that the truth?_

"It gets better after you join the Avengers."

"Is…the Avengers? Is it that easy to join?"

He laughed.

"I honestly dunno, it seems pretty random to me. They're so much in the business of redeeming people you kinda lose track of what kind of resume they want out of us. But still, then it's easier, they bankroll what you need to do your thing, they offer some insurance."

"Insurance?"

"Oh yeah. Dental's key, that's always what people don't watch out for, ya know? Cavities are the real killer."

She laughed.

"They are, huh? Not invisible alien predators?"

"Hey you say that 'cause you never had to fight invisible alien predators with a toothache," he commented, "Oy vey, you don't want that, I promise you."

"I've always heard ear aches are worse, they're just less common so people never think to remember them."

"Oh nice, you just had to get that out there, didn't you?"

"What?"

"First rule of this thing, Bonnie, you only speak of things that can go wrong ironically, like they're totally happening. Otherwise, you're pretty much casting a curse on us."

"Well, of course, I only mentioned it because I already feel a ringing, it's gonna happen for sure."

He smiled.

"This life of ours, huh?" She asked while he landed in the middle of the street, startling some people.

"Whoah, spider-man?" "whoah" "whoa-hey!"

"Two days isn't a life, Bonnie."

"Oh my gosh, don't just say my name like that, what about **_my_** secret identity?"

"You have a secret identity?"

"Well I didn't think about it, but it should be my decision."

"Why're you freaking out then, it's not like I used your real name." He winked at her, unsure she would see it, but she smiled gladly. She looked like crap, what with the two days of no sleeping, but still she had such a lively air about her.

He had been looking through the window of the restaurant, looking at people as they realized they were there. The fact he was next to her all but guaranteed everyone caught sight of her within minutes and the inside of the restaurant wasn't an exception.

One particular bald old timer had a visibly different look to him when he looked at them. A look of shocking realization.

Peter looked right at him.

 _I can't believe this, I actually got lucky for onc-_ Spider-sense. He reacted instinctively, but he knew he wasn't the one in danger, he grabbed Bonnie as he jumped back. A beam of laser seared the spot where he had been standing. It was fired from above and would have pierced her mid-section.

 _What was that about good luck?_

People around him screamed and ran as he tried to juggle more than he could handle regarding attention. Keep it from shooting them first, keep it from shooting the cars, try and discern where the thing is at, don't lose sight of the camouflaged alien and, in the back of his mind, are his ears ringing? Oh and also all the people around him who couldn't clear out the area fast enough.

"Let me down, let's fight it!"

He pretended not to hear her as he took them around a lamp-post, glided a bit before landing into an immediate leap across the street.

"Spider-man!"

The restaurant was emptying, people knowing the inside of a building was no place to be during a superhero fight. In that respect, it was like an earthquake.

He caught sight of the bald guy he had identified as the alien leaving, running for his life. He looked terrified, but in a more discernible way than everyone else, he seemed very much aware of what was happening.

 _Right, he's definitely lying, but at least, he's not the Unseen. I guess._

He tagged him with a tracker and finally webbed a building to get out of there.

"Wait! NO! We can!"

"Bonnie, I-"

"Okay, I' **m** sorry but I'm **way** too tired for this!" She did something, his arm flung open against his will, as per some invisible force, and she fell. They weren't too high up but it was still three or four stories down.

"Bonnie!"

She looked down, a laser missing her thanks to gravity.

"YAH!" The ground beneath her ruptured apart into a small crater, the force responsible slowing her descent.

 _Okay, that's definitely telekinesis, right? It won't stop the laser!_

She looked up at where she thought the invisible menace was, breathing in. He was swinging as fast as he could.

A laser shot out but it was cut short by an invisible force.

"What?" That made him hesitate, long enough for Bonnie to thrust a fist in the direction of the laser. "It's not kinetic?!"

An invisible force punched through the air, a red light was pushed aside and something crashed against the face of a building, breaking through the window it hit.

"I GOT IT!"

 _Holy crap._ He landed near her, looking up at the hole a bit flabbergast. But it still didn't make sense in his mind, the only explanation was if the man was not the alien, and he had misjudged the look he had given her. Because otherwise, if he or she could really defeat it, why run away looking terrified like that?

The fact was, however, undeniably…that she could block its fire, and she could hurt it.

"I'll tell you when to block."

"Alright!" She agreed, a huge grin on her face.

He stood behind her and waited for the spider-sense.

When he felt it, he squeezed her shoulder. If the laser wasn't blocked, maybe he had time to pull her out of the way.

It worked, however, the laser was blocked and she responded with another thrust in the direction, this time, the angle didn't put any building behind it so it was hard to know if she had hit it.

"This can work," he admitted, sounding more relieved that he wanted to be.

"YES!"

He waited for the spider-sense again, hoping her attacks were actually hurting it and not just pushing it around. Otherwise, it could be a while.

"I AM SO SLEEPY!" She yelled out as a war cry.

He also felt it again and squeezed her.

Another laser blocked, this time completely from the side. It wouldn't have hit Peter at all, but if his spider-sense worked like that, he'd be long past dead.

"I AM ALSO SLEEPY!"

She thrust a punch back and it hit. The Unseen punctured through the windshield of a parked car, rupturing out the back to then hit the wall that was two feet away.

 _NOW!_

It hadn't burst through the wall, he threw up the web against it, successfully getting it stuck. He webbing wouldn't handle the laser.

"There! Hit it again!"

"YEEAAHH!" She yelled, pushing both her arms in a visualized double punch that carried an attack, much like Shocker would have done.

 _Why do I keep thinking about Shocker?_

The webs were pulverized and the wall gave in before the force of the blow. He grabbed hold of her and leaped, if they could get a vantage point on the ground, she could pummel it until it was all over.

"We should've done this from the beginning!" She said, not in complaint, but in exhilaration.

She didn't know how lucky they were it was actually working. Whatever else the alien lied about, her ability really was set to work again this enemy. They went through the window and found the inside of a car mechanic's shop. The last of the mechanics leaving the room as they landed on a railing which boxed the top floor.

There were no exit opening so it hadn't left but there were also no clear signs of where it could be.

"Can you blast the whole floor?"

"What about the cars?"

"They're just things, things that don't need to sleep," he stated conspiratorially, squinting his eyes in spite. "Don't you hate that?"

"Oh," she breathed in, shaking her head, "yes I freakin' do!" She was about to push down, whether she could actually do it or she was just going to try seemed to be irrelevant. The roof broke open as it pierced through.

"No!"

She aimed up and pushed in desperation.

"Hey-" a malformed square about five feet wide was simply pushed outwards out of the rest of the building. Spiderman quickly threw two webs at it.

His body was pulled up but he caught the railings with his feet, holding on for that one moment whiplash. He succeeded in pulling it back so it wouldn't fly off into the streets. Instead, it awkwardly fell back down on the roof. It cracked and broke apart, pieces of it staying up there, other pieces falling to the ground. What little debris was pulled towards them, she pushed away.

"Dammit…it got away, didn't it?"

"Bonnie, you almost blew a piece of the building all over people in the streets."

"Do you sense anything?"

"Bonnie!" Peter grabbed hold of her and made her look at him. "You could've killed someone!"

"I…" She looked half-asleep, trying to discern what Peter was saying. "I was just trying to get him," she said weakly, her closing, she was visibly near unconscious. The lack of sleep had taken too much of a toll.

"It's gone. Get some rest."

"No," she forced herself to walk away, "we can still catch it, we should—" Peter squeezed a pressure point Iron Fist had showed him in the past, helping her fall asleep. Or it was someone else, his mind wasn't all there at that moment, he couldn't think that well.

He grabbed hold of her so she wouldn't fall and looked around at the small devastation she had caused.

That could be a middle of a street.

He sighed, cracking his neck for a bit of relief. He was so tired.

He looked at her.

"Let's go talk to this alien of yours, and when you wake up, we have to have a little talk about responsibility."

Why did he always have to give the talk? He wondered if Ben had ever felt like that, tired of telling him when he never listened.

But he had. He really had, and maybe she would too.

Hopefully.

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _Next part, our heroes finally get to this mysterious alien that's given Bonnie this mysterious power. Be there!_

 _Also don't worry, the story is fully written. Next update will go up soon, God willing._


	6. Chapter 6 - Gathering Intel

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or any other Marvel character herein shown. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Steve Ditko, etc.**_

 _ **The Unseen, Bonnie aka Repulse, and Nhaca, as well as the plot related to them and that alien race, are original by me, but of course they're set in the Marvel Universe so I still hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic.**_

* * *

 _ **PART 6:**_ Gathering Intel

He was on a rooftop, as before, when she came to. She slept around five hours, which was fine, they were no longer in a hurry. He slept roughly two when he added all the spans of twenty minutes he had used. He was still sleepy, but no longer too much so.

"Wakey wakey."

"Ugh…oh my gosh!" She swung into sitting. "Right, the Unseen," she looked at him, "spider-man!" She looked at herself. "Augh…what time is it?"

"Third day," he told her. "No sign of it yet, though I've kept us on the move."

"Man, I still feel so tired."

"It's only been five hours that you've been sleeping," he told her, he himself feeling under the weather, he couldn't think of a clever quip.

"You haven't slept?!"

"A nap here and there," there it was. Not high on humor but it was funny to him, he chuckled.

"Ah! Holy crap!" She looked up at him, "I almost threw a building on top of people!"

"Whoah there miss exaggeration. It was part of a roof, not a building," he joked, "but yeah, you almost did. I swung by your apartment and got you a change of clothes."

"Who car—I mean, thanks," he saw her looking around, "but gosh…I really wasn't thinking before, I'm sorry."

"Nobody's hurt, that's what matters, right?"

She picked up the plastic bag he had put her clothes into.

"I'll do better next time. We **are** going after it, right?" he turned around to give her privacy, looking down at the streets of New York.

"Eventually. I figure we talk to your benefactor first. There's still no guarantee you're hurting it, maybe all you have is the ability to defend yourself."

"That'll be enough - if it can't touch me."

"You can't see it," Peter said, "you can't live like that, the only way you could fight it before was thanks to my sixth sense."

"Wait that's right, how were you doing that?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "it's a gut feeling about danger, there's no better way to explain it."

"Can't you like, contact the Avengers? We just need someone with the right kind of firepower and then boom, that thing's toast."

"Did you hear me? We're going to talk to the guy who gave you those powers."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes with her tone of voice somehow, "if we can find him."

"That's what I'm trying to say," he raised his arms in a bit of frustration, "I found him. He's right down there, I think trying a kidney."

"Eww…he's in for a rude awakening."

"Yeah I'm thinking he's gonna go back to veggies after that one. Anyways, you changed?"

"What I need is a shower, seriously."

He yawned, feeling an itch somewhere in his chest.

"Don't we all?"

She was now no longer wearing the pajamas. She kept the jeans but had switched the care bears sweater for an actual one Peter had found in her closet, a blue thing with a dark and orange crow flapping his wings over her chest. She put the jacket on.

"I know we joke around but if this isn't done with today, I think I'll go insane."

"Heh," spider-men extended an arm to her, even though he was no longer carrying any equipment. "You're sure you already haven't?"

"Har har."

They swung down and walked into the restaurant. The bald man took one look at them and froze, that was him alright. Spider-man approached him.

"You need to leave," the man told them, "bah, ptui, this food is horrible!"

"Hi, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man," he greeted, "come with us, please, we need your help."

"I can't help you," he looked Bonnie's way, "I already did all I can."

"Just need to ask some questions."

"I have no more answers, now please, leave before—"

"Hey guy," he leaned his head to the side and crossed his arms, "I haven't had a decent hour's sleep in three days. Right now I figure there's a reason for what you did to this girl, but if you don't come with us and, at least, talk, I'll have to go ask someone else. Someone who you know knows you're here, _for_ _tourism_ ," he said it like they were bad words.

"It is for tourism," he replied, cleaning his mouth with his hand. "But fine, if you insist, I'll-" he jumped up and drew a weapon. Peter didn't recognize it but it didn't matter, spider-sense flared, that's all he needed to know.

Bonnie flinched in reaction after Peter had already backhanded his weapon away from his hand and grabbed him by the collar.

"Whoah…" Bonnie reacted, amazed.

"Really? You just tried to do that?"

"That was really fast, wow," Bonnie conceded.

"I'm sorry!" He put his hands up. "I'm sorry-sure-of course! I'll go with you, I will! I'll help in any way I can."

He webbed the gun and pulled it back into his hand, just to make sure.

"I'm holding on to this, you maniac."

He nodded frantically and he walked out with them both. Everyone around them was looking on, interrupted, and bothered, a few with contempt.

"Sorry about the scene, everyone, but you're in New York, you should be used to it by now."

"Tell me about it," someone complained from the side.

Others laughed, others groaned, but there was nothing else he could do for them, or that they could do about it. He could have waited until the alien left the restaurant but that would be risking another Unseen appearance.

Once on another rooftop, away from prying eyes and ears, they finally learned the true story behind everything that was happening.

Sparing the long narration, the gist of it was that the guy's name was Nhaca or something like that, and he had been cursed. In his planet, some were chosen to defeat this beast, this force of nature that hung around their system like a hungry predator. What he had told Bonnie was a twist of the truth.

The truth was the hidden energy could be transferred. There was nothing being store all across the galaxy and several people, it was one essence, sentient in a way, which was stored in a host. Because it was sentient, it allowed transfers in case its host had changed its mind about hosting it and talked to someone who agreed to, knowing the dangers, to take the burden. Then the energy would transfer. If the host died, it would transfer back to the previous host before it could be caught and consumed by the Unseen.

In the end, it would be the responsibility of the chosen one, the first host, to deal with it.

"The actual chosen was the mucus stain who convinced me to take it," he said hatefully, "only when the actual chosen perishes to the Unseen, will the force finally have nowhere to go, allowing the Unseen to absorb it."

"And then the Unseen will be invincible and unstoppable, right?"

"Yeah," he raised an eyebrow in surprise, "pretty much, how'd you know?"

"Eh," Peter shrugged, "lucky guess."

They were out of sight but, this time, not on a roof. They were in an alleyway where they could talk without having people running to interrupt them because Spider-man was there. The alien was still camouflaged, probably part of the rules, he could not never show his true alien form lest he be seen by someone.

"Alright so this power, though, it really can beat the Unseen?"

"Yes; that much has been guaranteed by the old prophecies. I've just no idea how, I mean, you can't see it, you can't hear it. Sure, theoretically the power can beat it but I've never figured out how to."

"So you're using others to figure out how?"

"What? No, I'm hoping to find someone who figures it out," he said, "I just don't wanna die. When the chosen gave me this thing, I assumed…I never expected I wouldn't be able to see it coming. Meanwhile," he exasperated, "IT always knows where I am.

"It's unfair, it's impossible. The very reason I'm alive is because I was in Tunhak, the thing got tired of waiting for me to go outside and just burst into my house. I ran for my life and haven't stopped since."

"Tunhak?" Bonnie asked while Spider-man attempted to remain composed.

"I'm unaware if you have a word for that. In my planet, we take turns at doing work, I was in my year of vacation, and decided to send it secluded in my home, enjoying passive entertainment."

"Ha," she thought it was funny, "I know all about enjoying passive entertainment."

Lazy culture aside, Spider-man was severely annoyed by the man.

"So you give it to other people?" The guy turned to him. "How many have you gotten killed?"

"Hey, I've had the thing for years now!" he yelled out, defensively, "you have no idea what my life's been! Yeah, I can't figure it out so I give the power to someone else that might, and meanwhile, I get some damn rest! A little break!"

"You're getting people killed so you can enjoy some vacation?!"

"I haven't had a proper Tunhak since, it is impossible to enjoy some _vacation_!"

He flinched back from Peter, who leaned in, silently wanting nothing but to kick the guy's teeth in. He looked at the hologram, it made him wonder if his face was actually there, where the face was. So he could punch it.

"Spider-man, stop it. What's done is done, and we **have** figured out how to fight it."

"What?" His expression, his stance, it completely changed. He walked past Spider-man and towards Bonnie but Peter grabbed him so he wouldn't get too close. He ignored that too. "You what? You figured it out? You beat the Unseen?!"

"We sent him running, yeah. Spider-man here can tell when he attacks and this power of yours can defend against his laser shots."

He turned towards Spider-man, his mind racing, his emotions haywire. Despite what he said, he clearly didn't expect anyone to ever figure it out. And no one would, not until they met with someone who had something like the spider-sense.

"You can tell when it shoots?"

"If I'm close to its target."

"You need to defeat it," he nodded frantically, almost desperately. "You don't understand. It never tires, it never deviates, it always chases you down eventually, it's mindless in that regard."

Spider-man recalled it trying to hit Bonnie with a trajectory that wouldn't hit him.

"But it's still smart, right?"

"Huh?"

Peter gestured at his head.

"Can it think? Can it mislead? Strategize?"

"I was told no but I've seen it, yeah," he nodded scared, "it absolutely is smart."

 _When it shot at Bonnie from the side, so that the shot wouldn't hit me. That was calculated, it was trying to find a hole in my spider-sense. Which means it now knows how that works._ Spider-man approached Bonnie in reflex, to make sure he was close enough.

"How do we find it? If it's smart, it's not going to attack as long as I'm here. If it decides to wait, we're doomed, we have lives to live, and we can't keep running around and not sleeping."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," he scratched his neck, "you can always…run around. And you'd be surprised how well you can function with a few quick naps here and there."

He stared at Nhaca, wanting to punch him again. He seemed to sense it.

"Alright alright, um. If she gives the power to someone else, it'll know and pursue the new person, I don't think it'll be expecting you. You can then ambush it, then."

"No way," she said and Peter looked at her. "I'm not endangering some random person, no way." He cracked his lips a bit into a small smile while the alien looked ashamed. That was cool, he had half-expected her to just be selfish about keeping the power.

"No better idea?"

"I'm sorry. I never actually considered how to chase it, it's never been the problem to solve."

"Alright." He had a plan, but it was likely the Unseen was right there, could it understand speech? He would have to assume so. He looked at Bonnie.

"What? You have an idea?"

"I'm afraid not." He apologized to her in his head. "Do you?" He hated to be doing that, but he didn't see any way around it. They were not transferring the powers and it would attack her as long as he was near her.

So that's what he needed to do, to get out of sight…to use her as bait.

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _Lack of sleep and exhaustion finally catches up to Spider-man and drives him to make a bad decision. How will it turn out? Keep up with the story to find out!_

 _Also don't worry, the story is fully written. Next update will go up soon, God willing._


	7. Chapter 7 - Repulse

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or any other Marvel character herein shown. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Steve Ditko, etc.**_

 _ **The Unseen, Bonnie aka Repulse, and Nhaca, as well as the plot related to them and that alien race, are original by me, but of course they're set in the Marvel Universe so I still hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic.**_

* * *

 _ **PART 7:**_ Repulse

Before that, check with the doctor. That was a new rule Spider-man had ever since some particular team-up which, again, maybe hadn't happened.

Alas, Dr. Strange wasn't in the house. Not even his doorman. It was a bit infuriating, especially in his tired state.

Exhaustion was getting to him, going over the plan in his mind hurt his head, he was thankful she couldn't see how much effort he was putting into opening his eyes properly.

She would never have followed him otherwise, down to the subway.

"I'm just too tired to sling us around."

"But people will see you?"

"It's okay," he set them down near an entrance, "they'll assume I'm just some bozo in a costume. C'mon."

She sighed in disappointment.

"I know," he agreed with another sigh, "but we should keep moving, at least until we have a plan."

"We fight it! That's the plan. I seriously need more than thirty minutes in the same place, I am so tired and so smelly!"

"You don't smell that bad."

"You just say that because you do," she complained.

He pulled his mask over his nose, showing his mouth, and leaned his head at her. Then he frowned.

"Eesh, you're right," he covered himself again.

"Augh!" She raised her hands, "that was not nice!" He laughed mildly. "But at least, we're agreed! Let's kick this thing's butt!"

He sighed and took her to a bench inside the station. There were more, he took an empty one. He sat down there, tired and guilty.

"Oooooh…" he leaned back "holy crap…awwww this feels nice."

She sat next to him and basically did the same thing. They almost lied down on the thing.

"Oh my gosh, I am not getting up ever again."

"I thought you wanted to kick its butt?"

"Auughh…I dunno…" he laughed at that.

They both sighed loudly, then yawned then sighed again. Two trains passed by while they worked up the courage to stand up, and even then, they talked instead.

That was part of the plan, of course, to make sure the Unseen caught up.

"Spider-man…are you a mutant?"

Spider-man turned his head slightly to her, raising an eyebrow she couldn't see.

"I'm just wondering…you've never been involved in like, all their stuff."

"Their stuff?"

"Yeah, the civil war they're having in the middle of…well, us. The terrorism, or the like, the propaganda heroism."

"Propaganda? Bonnie, they're actual heroes."

"I dunno, they make a whole point of like, I'm a mutant and I'm helping! It's suspicious."

"Never look a gift-horse in the mouth is what I think," he told her, "lotta cops do what they do for the salary, doesn't make it any less important, or good."

"They're not gift horses," she straightened up, massaging her neck, "that expression's dumb anyways, you can always look a gift horse in the mouth, just do it properly! Besides, it doesn't really work for this does it? They're not being given to us, are they?"

He rolled his eyes.

"You and expression, listen, they don't go around saying 'I'm a mutant and I'm helping', and you just know they are. And even if they did, what would be so wrong? If people looked to compensate for what bad people do in the name of their group, or what they identify themselves as, things would be a lot better in the world. But what usually happens is we just say "we're not like that" and that's about it."

"You're talking about racists? Or those religious terrorists?"

"Or us," he shrugged, "this whole feminist thing to which man are always saying "not all men" but when it comes down to voting for equal rights, and teaching children equality values, and telling bros to ease up on the college girls, they don't do anything." He massaged his forehead, what was he doing? Getting political now? _Augh_ , he really wanted to sleep.

"I kinda see what you're saying. It's the same with religion, for every terrorist, there's someone dedicating their life to helping others."

"Right," he shrugged, "let the X-men do their thing. I don't see why heroism has to be selfless, you know? It's about taking responsibility and putting others ahead of you, usually their safety. But mostly about taking the responsibility, and they do that. What reasons there are behind it doesn't really factor into it that much." At least, he liked to believe that. Some part of him always felt guilty that the only reason he tried to be a hero was because he was guilty of not helping his uncle, and not saving him.

He had seen and felt first-hand what inaction, not doing the right thing, can result in. People get hurt, unhappiness and misery proliferate. He did what he did to avoid feeling that crushing guilt again. Nothing had ever hurt him as badly as his conscience did that day, and sometimes, it felt like that was his only motivation. He wasn't a hero, just someone trying to spare his weak heart what he considered the ultimate pain.

"So you're not one, is what you're saying?" She asked.

Peter looked at her. It was a question for the ages. Scientifically, he kind of was. By definition, he wasn't, he didn't have the x-gene. Practically? He very much was. He mutated artificially but it happened at the same time as it happens to mutants and he had to deal with the same way they did, only without them. Without their support or anyone's for that matter, anyone but Aunt May.

"I am Spider-man," he told her with a shrug, "can't be sure about anything else."

It had been enough time. He was sure the Unseen was nearby, inside the tunnel, waiting for a chance. He placed a hand on top of her lap, she didn't react so tired that she was, it took her a second to realize he had done it.

A third train was about to leave.

"I'm sorry but I can't think of anything."

"What?"

"I need rest, I can't stay with you anymore."

"What? Wait, what?! No!"

He leaped out of the bench and onto the train as it sped. She began running after.

"He'll catch me! I can't see him coming, Spider-man, please!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled back. "Try to make it through a day! Stay inside the subways!"

"Way, that's spider-man?" "Dude!" People reacted as the train sped away.

Peter wasn't running away, of course. He webbed the wall before long and pulled, sticking to it. Under the cover of darkness, he crawled his way back.

Every second was a gut-punch, he worried the thing would attack and Bonnie would die, but he did not know what else to do. It wouldn't attack again! It just wouldn't, it would wait until exhaustion took its toll and that would be that.

If it was goaded to attack in those tunnels, he was confident they could take it down. There was no easy escape there.

Plus, he felt he knew what her power was now. It had occurred to him when he remembered about Janko. When he had used his power on Spider-man himself.

It hadn't pushed back his web. And the police barricade, because, at that moment, all that Janko wanted to do was hit Spider-man and Spider-man alone. It had happened to her too when Bonnie had punched at the thing. Only something was affected by the force, not everything in the way. And when the debris of the busted roof he pulled back down went at them, they didn't just hit a wall of some kind, the effect you would see if a kinetic barrier or some kind of shield was lifted up. They were pushed away.

He had assumed the molecular excitement she caused was her manipulating matter to resemble kinetic force, much like the Invisible Woman did.

It wasn't kinetic at all, it just behaved like it if necessary.

"COME ON OUT!" She was freaking out, of course. "COME ON OUT YOU DAMN THING! I'LL FIGHT YOU!"

He edged his head into view, hoping the Unseen couldn't see him. But even if it could, he wasn't near her enough, it could still take a shot.

She was looking around, scaring people around her. She didn't look sane in the first place due to the lack of sleep and messy hair, let alone with paranoia and fear taking over her face.

People cleared out or just gave her space, believing her to be drunk or a nut. He waited, nervously but a bit more relieved now that he had eyes on her. He readied his arm to whip up a web and rescue her, he was probably fast enough.

He hoped.

He hoped a whole lot.

It would attempt to fire from behind her, she would catch it otherwise. She thought of that too, she kept spinning around, waiting to see the flash of a laser shooting at her.

He was agonized by how terrified she was. She eventually got up to the wall and turned its back on it, there was nothing but empty space in front of her.

He opened his eyes in an instant, but it felt to him like it was in slow motion. Like it took him all of two days to open them.

 _I AM AN IDIOT!_

Immediately, he jumped out of hiding, using a web on the floor to instantly appear a couple of feet in front of her.

"Bonnie!"

"AH! YOU! You lef-"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, really, but blast! Blast away, everything that's empty, blast it!"

"What?" She was so confused, she looked like she wanted to blast **him** , and the Unseen could already be fleeing.

"Just do it, trust me, focus and just blast all the emptiness in front of you, go go!"

She breathed in and turned her head to the rest of the station, everything that wasn't behind her, the wall. Then she pushed out.

A vending machine to her right, which she couldn't see, abruptly projected itself away from her powerfully, crashing against the wall. Spider-man watched as the whole air around him blew away from here. He and the people just felt the wind against them but everything else was blasted. Newspapers and other garbage on the ground, a bench that was on the other side of a pillar, and thus outside of her sight. Of course, also the air particles she couldn't see, creating the wind.

And something they couldn't see crashed against the wall on their right. It bounced off, however that much was obvious to him.

"There!" He hugged around her waist and webbed the wall, pulling them to that side of the pillar while the few people remaining in the tunnel were running away. The train tracks were on both sides of the platform and the wall on the one on the right had splintered.

He landed with her in tow and turned her diagonally, giving her sight of all the tunnel.

"Again! Again! And careful, just what you don't see!"

Again, people were untouched and this time even parts of the garbage, but something was again projected against the wall on the left platform, this time rebounding downwards.

"That's it, isn't it?!"

"YES!" He couldn't hide the excitement, they had it! It had nowhere to escape to!

He was going to sleep!

And Bonnie and countless others would be safe, but sleep, he was going to sleep again!

He webbed the ceiling next to the small inward bulge on the wall, bringing her with him. He hung them both there so she could blast downwards.

"Do I-" *CRASH!* The floor and side of the platform shattered as something was pushed against it. It didn't just pierce through, however, and when she hit it again, it looked stuck. Too much concrete finally, and not enough angle for it to rebound.

"Again!"

She blasted it. Spider-sense tingled.

"Laser!" A laser shot emerged and was blocked, "AGAIN AGAIN!" She complied, blasting again as soon as she could. The shatter was greater, it had tried to escape while she defended against the laser, which means the blast hadn't touched it, only the laser.

Everything made sense now, Spider-man was right about his hypothesis on what her power was. Why it was a kinetic force at another, and a wave at another. It was what it needed to be, kind of like gravity, but instead of attracting – pulling – it repulsed. It pushed away. And it worked on everything, just like gravity again, it even works on light.

That meant some time-space implications but he didn't want to think about it right then.

He threw another web and stuck it to her back, so she could stay where she was and keep blasting.

"There you go, keep it there!"

"You're going?"

"I'm going to help."

"But it can shoot me!"

She was right about that but now he understood how she was supposed to fight it.

"Just keep wanting the laser to go away. That's what you do, you repulse!"

"I what?"

"Just keep wanting to blast what you don't see in that area! And keep wanting to blast the laser. You'll be fine."

The crashing noise, repeating every second or so, sounded victoriously aggressive. She breathed out in each blast, her mind forced the same way any other telekinetic would be, but she couldn't keep it up because it wasn't kinetic, it wasn't thought made invisible matter. She had to use it intermittently. Start and end, start and end. Push and pull. It was a force.

As soon as he landed on the platform, another laser was shot. It was stopped a second later than when he was there to warn her, but it was stopped all the same.

She hung in there, literally, while Spider-man went to rip a bench off its hinges.

He jumped down to tracks.

"Watch out, I'll hit you!"

"Not unless you want to," he looked up at her and gave her a thumb up, "you don't push anything you don't want to…Repulse."

She opened her eyes at him for using a codename for her. He turned down to the thing. It had been pretty established it wasn't alive, it was some kind of robot, or near that, more animal and monster if it actually had any life.

He walked right next to the increasing cavity in the platform's face. His spider-sense tingled and he simply leaned out of the way.

"AH!" She yelled but he was fine, he had dodged it.

"You have no chance to hit me," he lifted the bench and dodged another one. "You have no chance to hit her." He dodged another one.

"I'm afraid your prey finally picked a good host."

He dodged another one.

"In the words of—" dodged another one, "hey lemme do my-" dodged another one.

He put his whole strength into it.

"SPIDEY SMASH!" The bench powered down with the full breath of his strength, he didn't want to take any chances. It utterly crushed the thing.

Spider-man heard a click amidst the bustling machinery and then his senses all flared, bothered by the very rare but still familiar powerful spider-sense telling him he was in super-duper deadly _this-is-it_ danger.

Something hot pushed against his body and his vision went white.

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _Holy crap! What happened! What's next?! Check back on the next and final part of this story! :)_

 _Also don't worry, the story is fully written. Next update will go up soon, God willing._


	8. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or any other Marvel character herein shown. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Steve Ditko, etc.**_

 _ **The Unseen, Bonnie aka Repulse, and Nhaca, as well as the plot related to them and that alien race, are original by me, but of course they're set in the Marvel Universe so I still hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic.**_

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Peter woke up in a hospital room. There were very many ways to wake up after losing conscience abruptly in the middle of a fight and he had gone through all of them. Because of that, he had outgrown that one where you wake up troubled and in a spasm of violence.

It had happened so often he had a kind of instinct to it. During a fight, he was committing the situation to memory, again without much thinking, he was just so used to being knocked out he wanted to keep it in mind. He didn't wake up confused. He knew Bonnie was blasting and that he had attempted to crush the Unseen, but then something had happened. He knew that if he was alive, it was because the Unseen was destroyed. However, he wasn't wearing his mask.

 _Crap, did she take me to a hospital?_

He opened his eyes to find…not a hospital ceiling, at least not a regular one.

 _Oh._

He looked around to find himself in a big Avengers room. He had been treated and had been left to rest. Some gauze and bandages were on his here and there but he didn't feel that hurt.

 _She took me to the Avengers? That's…really smart, wow._

He really didn't feel like waking up but he felt his mind was refreshed. It was agile again, he wanted to put it to work.

He had slept. A huge smile grew on his face even though concern was still at work.

The Unseen had, thus, exploded in his face. Figures, but what size of an explosion? He knew he was pretty durable but still, if he was alive, it shouldn't have been big enough to catch anyone else in the subway, right?

"You can be a real child sometimes, you know that?"

Peter rolled his eyes and looked over at none other than Steve Rogers, the Captain of the Americas. Well, the one in the north.

The one that actually has the continent in the name. You know the one.

"Would it hurt you to call in for backup? No, don't answer that," he gestured at him impatiently, "obviously it did."

"I'll be honest with ya, cap," Peter said apologetically. That's usually how you ended up talking to cap: apologetically. "Everyone thought they were mutants, they told me not to get involved."

"Okay, I get that you got involved, son, but why not call for backup? We're running a team, here, you almost got people killed."

"Almost?" He finally sat up, feeling a pain in his belly. He uncovered himself and lightly pulled the bandages to see it and find it seared as if it had been burned. "Whoah."

"The thing you destroyed with that girl, it was some kind of machine. It blew up in your face, Peter. With napalm."

"Napalm?!" That was…how had he survived? He could take the concussive force of an explosion, but fire? Napalm? He should be smoked.

"It was because of what it used for fuel it's-Tony'll explain it later, I'm sure you'll have a blast," Cap leaned on the door and massaged his forehead. "If it wasn't for the girl…"

"Bonnie?" That made sense, she would have had the power to save him.

"She kept it from blowing outward like it would've normally done. Peter, you know, you have nothing left to prove. You're a hero, one of the best, but if you do have the flaw, is that you forget you're not alone anymore."

He looked at Cap a bit lost for words. That was fair of him to say - which was another constant to a Rogers' sermon or speech - it was fair of him to give it.

"I know Tony can be…Tony. But that's no reason to just run away from us, right?"

"Weren't you away on a mission? I got that call…" he trailed off.

"Not all of us," Steve argued, "you know that. You put in the call just in case, there's no reason not to put in the call."

"Of course, you're right," he apologized, not finding a joke to make, "I'm just happy everything turned out well."

"So am I, son," he crossed his arms in relief, "now what to do about this Bonnie girl, that's the question. From what I understand, she's now in possession of an alien god?"

Spider-man chuckled. _This life of ours_ , he remembered her saying.

"She's a good person," Peter told him, "not much of a sense of humor, but she's brave. She likes a fight, she's unwilling to put others at risk. She reminds me of someone…" he eyed Rogers suggestively, "only more mellowed out and cool."

He gave him a smirk. Rogers squinted his eyes.

"Everyone's sense of humor is bad according to you."

"It is," he exclaimed.

"Ever considered you're just not funny?"

"All due respect, cap, you wouldn't know funny if it hit punched you in the face," Peter snickered, trying to make him forget about all the crap he had pulled.

"Oh I'm sure it would, it's just gotta be fast enough." Cap gave him an "Oh burn" look and turned to walk away. Spider-man was stunned.

"What?"

Cap left, the door closing automatically behind him. He just left as if he was walking out of a mic drop.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

* * *

"And you're sure that coward's not coming back for it?"

"He told me no," Bonnie said, admiring the view. "He seemed happy just to be free of the whole thing. Wants to go back to his vacation. I guess he's really not that much into whatever religion cares about this power."

"Heh, good. What about those who are?"

"I guess they'll get in touch?" She shrugged. "He seemed okay with it so you know… I doubt it's a problem if I like…keep it."

"Well. It's way better off with you," he told her, slurping way at his soda through a straw. His mask was pulled over his mouth.

They were sitting on the ledge of a rooftop, looking over the city as the sun was setting. One last conversation, he imagined, and next time he saw her, a couple of invasions and doomsdays would have come and gone, she would be in a cool uniform and a veteran to her name. For now, however, it was good to see her with a healthy face. The hair was also done, the African descent well clear in its curliness.

"I totally saved your butt," she told him.

"Oh? I've got some scars that would disagree, why do you think I'm crouching?"

She gawked at him.

"I'm kidding," he shook his head, "please be less easy."

"You're an idiot, Spider-man." She giggled. "But really, you really saved me, I would never have made it out of this without you."

"We carried each other through it," he told her, "that's how it's supposed to be. Even I forget it sometimes, it's so easy to forget when you're living this life."

"Forget what?"

"That we're not alone," he looked at her, "a stupid thing to learn out of a whole deal with an alien, but still. I dunno what Cap's planning for you but I'm sure it'll involve a team, he's a very team guy."

"Team America, woohoo," she didn't sound very excited.

"Be a team player, seriously," he took a few more gulps.

"You're not, though, are you?"

"No? I think we made a pretty good team," he elbowed her, "I could do better as a team player. I should, I'm really sorry I don't, I mean if I have to be honest, this whole thing? Would've gone way better if I just asked for help."

"Why didn't you?" She asked, curious.

He shrugged. "It didn't occur to me," he honestly said. "That's the problem, really, it's that simple. I'm telling ya, don't think like that, it'll only get you in trouble."

"Right," she looked down, "play for the team."

Quiet hit them for a few minutes. It was pleasant and, in its own way, a special kind of bonding experience. Thoughtfully, she raised one final point.

"I know there's a lotta danger…but I'm still way excited for this."

"Heh. Do you know why or you're just-"

"I…I have power now. I can make a difference, like, I really can. This repulsing power…I can stop a lotta bad with this."

He hummed in affirmation. It wasn't at all his motivation, he lived in fear, fear that someone would get hurt because of him, because of his inaction. Because of his not living to his responsibility.

Thinking of that always made him want to stop thinking about it, and joke instead. That was easier now that he had his sleep in order.

"Especially that unwarranted attention when you just wanna grab a drink, amirite?"

She scoffed.

"Oh yeah, that most of all. The power to repulse anything I want." She looked at him, "it's great. I've never felt safer while walking around like…everywhere. It's perfect."

"Remember those two things," he told her, gesturing his soda at her, "when it gets tough and people get vindictive? When it's not that safe anymore, remember those two things, okay? Remember why you got into this."

She eyed him, processing his words. She nodded. And then she hugged him.

"Thanks for everything, Spidey!"

He hugged her back with an arm.

"All in a day's work, Bonnie," he joked.

He pulled back and smile, adding, "of your friendly neighborhood Spider-man."

 **THE END**

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _And that's it for this short Spider-Man story. I really hope you like it! That last line was a bit forced but eh, sometimes those're the ones that make us smile the silliest. Hopefully I nailed it._

 _I might write a sequel, I have an idea for what happens when Nhaca goes back home and is all like "oh yeah, I gave our god to an alien person, hope that's ok." xD, I don't think that'd be okay! But I might change things around and actually involve another character, or group of characters, from Marvel. So kind of continue this but without much participation from Spider-Man. Lemme know your thoughts on that :)._

 _Meanwhile, you can look forward to a Pokemon fanfiction that I'll start putting up sometime this week. I'll have more of a schedule on that one - I'll announce it on the upload._

 _I also am writing original work: An ongoing web-series at shadowconclaveDOTwordpressDOTcom, short stories at kuzshortsDOTwordpressDOTcom and heads up on my inkitt profile inkittDOTcomSLASHKuzcopia. I'll be posting stuff there too._

 _Anyways, shameless plugging aside, I want to leave by thanking you very much for reading this tiny little fan-speck in the ocean of fanstuffs done for Spidey! I appreciate the readership and am very happy to collaborate in celebrating what a fantastic character Spider-Man is!_

 _See ya around, fellow fan!_


End file.
